


Those happy memories haunting me

by LadyTamyra



Series: Reaper76 Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, POV Third Person, Reaper76 Week, pretty much everyone but Gabriel doesnt really appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTamyra/pseuds/LadyTamyra
Summary: Gabriel tries and fails to sleep in a cold bed.For Reaper76 Week, Prompt was "How we were" - History/Decay





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfic for this fandom and I am very excited to post it. My absolutely lovely friend Jaqui beta'ed for me, so I hope there are no mistakes left. But we are both non-native speakers, so be warned i guess. Thank you for reading!

_Smiles, laughter, soft words whispered underneath the cloak of the night in dozens of different places. Gentle love and rough passion sometimes at odds, sometimes in harmony, but never doing any harm._ That was what Gabriel thinks of when he remembers the nights spend together with Jack.

 _Where did we go wrong_ Gabriel asks himself as he lies in the quiet of his room on a cold and lonely bed. The last time another body warmed the sheets has been months ago.

Now they were either arguing or giving each other the cold shoulder. Because of the uncertainty of their reactions, no one wanted to be in the same room as them anymore. Not that it happened often anyway. Gabriel was now extremely busy with Blackwatch, running the organisation and going on missions, while Jack was equally busy with Overwatch and the seemingly endless row of PR mishaps they were having at the moment. For now, Blackwatch was spared from that, but Gabriel did wonder how long they had left. Missions had been going south a rather lot lately, agents coming back with heavy injuries or missing parts, if they came back at all that is. From what he heard, Overwatch missions weren’t faring a lot better.

Sometimes, when he laid like this all alone, he missed the better days. Not that they were less stressful, but back then when everyone was still around and the burden seemed less as they could rely on each other.

Back then, when they would meet for lunch and dinner whenever they could and somehow always managed to come together for the holidays. Loud, boisterous laughs courtesy of Reinhardt had sounded throughout the rooms while he told Fareeha stories from how own youth, occasionally supplemented by Torbjörn. Jesse, who always had to follow up with an even wilder tale about cowboys that he swore were true while Angela just smiled and listened, even though she always claimed to be way too old for such childish stories. Sitting on the armchair next to the couch was Ana, sipping on a cup of tea and seemingly disinterested in the going-ons while actually keeping an eye on Fareeha and her sugar intake. The mother knew that half the inhabitants of the room liked to sneak her daughter sweets when they thought she wasn’t looking and it wouldn’t be good for the young girl to have another sugar high. And then Jack and Gabriel, huddled together on the couch underneath a blanket especially during the winter holidays when Gabe was in a constant state of freezing, just relishing in the relaxed atmosphere, sometimes talking in low voices. Amélie and Gérard were similarly engaged on another couch, finding peace for now.

Or even further before that, after they finally won the Omnic Crisis when the entire Strike-Team got smashed while celebrating their victory. Music playing loudly through their base, people dancing and talking as it was not just the core team here but also the staff of the base as well as a few other miscellaneous troops. Even though just about everyone was exhausted, feeling the years of fighting and resisting against the omnic forces in their bones, the euphoria from the hard won victory and the alcohol gave them the energy to continue on for a little while longer. Honestly, Gabriel hadn’t been sure where all the alcoholic beverages had come from, suspecting some of them to have been brewed or distilled on base, he didn’t question it any further. If there had been any day to let that slip, it was that one.

The night wasn’t very well remembered by him actually, a few pieces missing and some parts quite blurry and fuzzy, but one moment stood out clearly. Gabe had been making out with Jack in some corner, when they had parted to breathe and the ecstasy of the moment cursing through his blood made Gabriel forget his concerns. Then and there, he had asked Jack to marry him. The blonde had looked at him in surprise, before yelling out “Yes!” and throwing his arms around Gabriel’s neck. The yell had been heard by a few over the music, including Ana, and so she immediately came over to congratulate them (because Ana knew that Gabe had been thinking about popping the question, of course she knew, that woman knows everything). The rest had caught on quickly and the two now-engaged men were smothered in congratulations. The someone - probably Reinhardt - had made a toast and everyone was back to drinking.

It had been a good night, the morning after on the other hand was not as fun as an entire base was hungover.

Their wedding, a rather small affair at Watchpoint Gibraltar because they couldn't quite manage to get away from their work. Jack had looked breathtaking in his blue suit and Gabriel was vain enough to admit that his own white suit had been lovely. Torbjörn had cried during the ceremony _,_ Ana whistled from the back and Reinhardt had been even more boisterous than normal. Amélie and Gérard both were smiling happily, probably remembering their very own wedding just two years prior.

But now, with both Torbjörn and Reinhardt back in their respective homes, everything was quieter. The crusader had not been happy at all with his forced retirement, but there was nothing they could have done to prevent it from happening. Ana’s gone too, another friend they had to bury. Fareeha had cried a lot after she got the news and had only stayed until after the funeral. She now lived with her father, though Gabriel tried to keep in contact with her, to make sure that she was well. Jesse had left when mission after mission went south. Gabe just hoped that he was happy wherever he was now, it was hard keeping tabs on the young man. His own feelings on Jesse’s departure where difficult. He was happy that the cowboy didn’t have to take on the risk of Blackwatch missions anymore, but he also felt left alone. The only other one left was Jack and they weren’t exactly on speaking terms anymore. Gabriel wasn’t even sure when this rift had begun to grow, sure it had stung that Jack got the promotion to Strike-Commander over the actual commander at the time, but he had also been insanely proud of his boyscout.

It didn’t matter anymore anyway. Jack wasn’t listening to the Blackwatch Commander anymore, even when Gabriel told him about the conspiracy going on within Overwatch, saying it was just the paranoia getting to him. 

Turning, Gabriel tried to get rid of the happy memories currently in his head, knowing they would only heighten the feeling of loneliness before falling into a restless sleep.


End file.
